no te preocupes todo va a estar bien
by nercinary
Summary: ola este es mi primer fic ya que eso quiere decir que soy nueva así que por favor pasen a leer esta historia sobre mis hermanos favoritos ¿que pasaría si alguien atenta contra la seguridad de Haruna? 2 amigos de la infancia tendrán que hacer todo lo posible para protegerla si tanta curiosidad les da pasen y léanlo :)
1. capitulo 1: prologo

**Este es mi primer fic así que no se si esta bien pero espero que les guste ya que a mi me gusta escribir historias así que sin mas habladurías mi historia**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level- 5 (por ahora )**

* * *

¿?: les he dicho que no

¿?:Sra. Otonashi por favor déjela Haruna quiere ir

Haruna: onegai mama siiii(con estrellas en sus ojos)

Sra. Otonashi: la verdad nose es que nunca había enviado a Haruna al extranjero y sola

Haruna: pero mama no voy a estar sola onichan y las demás gerentes de Raimon van a estar ahí

Sra. Otonashi:si pero van a estar ocupadas y si te pasa algo

¿?:no se preocupe yo voy a estar ahí para protegerla además yo también voy a ir (lo decía mientras se daba en leve golpe en el pecho con su puño)

Haruna: ya ves mama Nadeshico va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo así que no hay ningún problema

Sra. Otonashi:hum… no lose

(las dos chicas en unísono con estrellas en sus ojos): siiii

Sra. Otonashi: bueno esta bien pero(siendo interrumpida por los saltos de felicidad de las dos chicas)

Sra. Otonashi: pero me llamas durante tu estadía para saber como estas, es un trato?

Haruna: si mama no te preocupes todo va estar bien (mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre)

Nadeshico: ven Haruna te ayudo a empacar (lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba de su mano)

(mientras que en el corredor una sombra molesta escuchaba todo)

Era una mañana muy soleada cuando el despertador de Haruna sonó, así que ella con un poco de sueño fue a apagarlo pero se tropezó con una persona que estaba dormida en el suelo al lado de su cama

Nadeshico: ayyy haruna eso duele ( lo decía mientras se sobaba)

Haruna: gomen es que no me acordaba de que te habías quedado a dormir

Nadeshico: no me quedaba otra opción ya que no podías empacar todas tus cosas solas verdad?

Haruna: si tienes razón vamos abajo a desayunar que se nos va hacer tarde

Nadeshico:( bostezando) si ya voy

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí no mas los veré pronto así que ****byebye**


	2. capitulo 2: comienza la aventura

**hola soy yo espero que estén todos bien una aclaración por favor envíenme Review porque en si me pongo triste =(**

**pero igual seguiré escribiendo**

**Inazuma**** eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level- 5**

* * *

**Recapitulando:**

Haruna: si tienes razón vamos abajo a desayunar que se nos va hacer tarde

Nadeshico:( bostezando) si ya voy

(las dos chicas bajan corriendo del segundo piso a desayunar)

la mañana en que partian las chicas era hermosa el cielo estaba despejado haruna y nadeshico estaban felices de viajar con los demas chicos al FFI ya que para muchos eso era un honor el de representar a japon en ese evento que se llevaria a cabo en la isla liocott. haruna no para de reir ya uqe ella queria apoyar mucho a su hermano

Haruna: apúrate Nadeshico o se nos va a ser tarde y no vamos a llegar

Nadeshico: esta bien vamonos ¬¬ (mientras se levantaba de la mesa)

(ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia el autobus que las dejaria en el aeropuerto)

Nadeshico:ya ves llegaremos y con tiempo de sobra

Haruna: si pero como soy una de las gerente del raimon debo ayudar a aki con las cosas

Nadeshico: que lastima que natsumi se halla tenido que ir a estudiar al extranjero

Haruna: si es una lastima de que no se halla quedado ni siquiera para ver el partido de seleccion

Nadeshico: si pero de seguro nos estara apoyando desde donde este

Haruna: si tienes razon

(el autobus avanzaba hasta que llego a su destino)

Kido:haruna no esperaba de que llegaras temprano

Haruna:es que no fue idea mia venira tan temprano n_nU

Nadeshico: claro que no, fue idea mía (diciéndolo con orgullo)

Kido: que tu también vas a ir Nadeshico

Nadeshico: si es que también tengo algunos asuntos pendientes ahí y le pedí a Haruna que me diera un aventon =)

Kido: a ya veo

poco a poco fueron llegando mas personas incluyendo a las que no iban a ir fueron a despedir a sus compañeron de equipo para dearles muchos animos durante el torneo. Nadeshico estaba viendo todo eso con mucho entusiasmo ya que se habia dado cuenta que en el equipo donde se encontraba su amiga era muy especial, pero desgraciadamente llego el momento de la partida todos subieron al avion y partieron hacia su destino

Haruna: wuao si que estamos muy alto verdad?

Nadeshico: haruna no me digas de que esta es la primera vez de que te subes a un avion

Haruna: bueno si (un poco sonrrojada) pero estoy feliz de que hallas regresado y de que te vengas conmigo a la isla liocott

Nadeshico: no es para tanto la verdad es que siempre habia querido ir pero no habia podido

pero el dia en el aire paso muy rapido ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se puso de noche y poco a poco loa muchachos se quedaron dorminos incluso tsunami que le te tiene panico a las alturas todos estaban dormido ecepto una chica de ojos marrones cabello largo y morado que estaba del lado de la ventana con uma laptop en las piernas y su amiga la costado durmiendo

**POV de Nadeshico**

ya es muy tarde seria mejor que me fuera a dormir pero ahorita no puedo le tengo que entregar este documento a mi papa para que lo averigüe bien ya que este hombre planea hacer algo terrible en le mundo y utiliza el fútbol para esconderlo y yo me encargare de resolverlo a como de lugar para proteger el deporte que aman mis compañeros y mi mejor amiga pero doy un pequeño parpadeo y veo un recuerdo:

**flasback**

se ve una niña de 5 años sentada debajo de un árbol junto a una pelota de fútbol llorando

¿?:porque me dejaste sola si me prometiste que siempre estariamos juntos

Nadeshico: porque lloras? (con una cara amigable)

¿?: es que a mi hermano lo han adoptado y me ha dejado sola

Nadeshico: ahhh así que tu también estas sola (diciéndolo con cierta melancolía)

¿?: y tu quien eres?(lo decia entre sollosos pero un poco mas tranquila)

Nadeshico:yo pues me llamo nadeshico y tu?

Haruna: me llamo ... Haruna

Nadeshico: entonces Haruna deja de llorar porque a partir de hoy me convertire en tu hermana mayor y no dejare que nada te pase (diciendolo con entusiasmo)

Haruna:(mas tranquila) encerio

Nadeshico: claro no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo

**fin del flashback**

abro los ojos ¿que fue eso? un recuerdo me sobo la cara y me doy cuenta de que me dormi durante un rato porque a travez de las lunas se divisaba el amanecer de un dia mas y de una nueva aventura esta por comenzar

**fin del POV de Nadeshico**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo lo se seguramente lo encontraran algo aburrido y si se preguntan quien es Nadeshico lo tendran que descubrir en el proximo capitulo**


	3. capitulo 3: llamada

**Bueno quiero agradece a shigatsu-chan y a estrelladefuego20 por sus comentarios y sobre lo que dijo shigatsu-chan lo voy a tener en cuenta ****Ya bueno como les dije en el capítulo anterior aquí voy a aclarar quién es Nadeshico**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (solo la historia) le pertenece a level-5**

* * *

**POV de Haruna**

La mañana en la isla Liocott era preciosa y como una de las gerentes del equipo me dedique a ayudar a Aki con las cosas del equipo, aunque Fuyuka también nos ayudó, a pesar de ser nueva es muy hábil y aprende rápido al parecer esta feliz de pertenecer al grupo. Me alegro de que Nadeshico haya podido venir conmigo aunque note de que no había dormido mucho pero ella no deja que se note me dijo de que se va a hospedar en un hotel cerca de la posada de donde estamos hospedados para no causar molestias a los demás pero yo le insistía de que se quedara a dormir conmigo pero ella aseguro de que vendría a todas las prácticas para apoyar al equipo pero que primero debía resolver unos asuntos.

**Fin del POV de Haruna **

Haruna: enserio, no te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo en mi habitación

Nadeshico: gomene Haruna pero es que tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender, además no quiero incomodar a los demás

Haruna: Ahhh que pena, bueno no te interrumpo pero me prometes de que me vas a llamar en cuanto te hospedes verdad?

Nadeshico: que no confías en tu hermana mayor

Haruna: pero tenemos la misma edad

Nadeshico: si pero yo soy mayor que tú por 6 meses (diciéndolo con orgullo)

Haruna: si si si como tú digas ¬¬

Nadeshico: jajaja =) bueno me voy yendo más tarde te llamo matta ne

Haruna: ja ne

_(Se ve como Nadeshico entra a un hotel no muy lujoso pero tenía clase)_

Recepcionista: bienvenida señorita le puedo ayudar en algo

Nadeshico: si vengo a registrarme

Recepcionista: nombre y apellidos completos por favor

Nadeshico: soy Nadeshico Kagura Sakamoto

Recepcionista: Ah si su padre hizo una reservación hace unos días ahorita haré que la lleven a su habitación

Nadeshico: gracias n_n

**POV de ****Nadeshico**

En el hotel donde estoy hospedad no es muy lujoso en sí pero me parece encantador es una habitación grande con una chimenea y a su lado hay una gran ventana donde alumbra toda la habitación y tiene un balcón que da vista al hermoso mar azul esto parecen vacaciones pero desgraciadamente no lo es, yo he venido aquí para proteger a Haruna ya que se lo prometí cuando éramos niñas y voy a mantener mi promesa.

Ahhh! aún recuerdo cuando era más pequeña cuando mis padres me llevaban a mí y a mi hermano mayor a la playa a jugar en la arena pero desgraciadamente hubo un tsunami y mi familia no sobrevivió y me quede sola aunque en el principio no quería aceptarlo… si no aceptaba el hecho de que mi familia había muerto, al orfanato en el que me enviaron encontré a una niña llorando en principio pensé que se había lastimado o algo por el estilo pero después, cuando me contó la razón por la que estaba triste le hice una promesa y era que yo la protegería

Lo bueno es que Haruna y yo hemos estado juntas desde la escuela primaria lo malo fue que mi padrastro se tuvo que mudar conmigo a Tokio y justo días antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida a la secundaria Raimon así que Haruna no estuvo conmigo en la secundaria pero por los mensajes que me enviaba a diario me decía de que se había unido al club de periodismo de esa escuela pero después se unió al equipo de fútbol como gerente, ya que durante uno de sus partidos vio como se esforzaban al máximo y no aguanto las ganas de unirseles

**Fin del POV de Nadeshico **

Al día siguiente empezaron las practicas del equipo todos estaban emocionados ya que estaban compitiendo a nivel mundial, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo incluyendo las gerentes del equipo ya que ellas se ocupaban de que estén bien hidratados y de que no les falte nada. Y así fueron transcurriendo los días los entrenamientos eran muy duros pero ellos seguían adelante pero lo que no sabían era que una llamada podía cambiar el estado de animo a la gerente mas joven del equipo

Fuyuka: Haruna tienes un llamada

Haruna: una llamada? (que extraño llame a mi mama esta mañana)de acuerdo ahora iré

_(en el recibidor de la posada)_

Haruna: ola?

¿?: deberías cuidarte de los autos

Haruna: eh?

_(cuelgan el teléfono) _

Haruna: (que rara llamada, me pregunto quien habrá sido)

Kido: Haruna sucede algo? te noto pensativa

Haruna: 0_0! onichan no no me pasa nada son solo cosas mías, bueno me tengo que ir te veo mas tarde

Kido: si tu lo dices

* * *

**bueno aquí termina el episodio si quieren saber quien hiz****o la llamada y que quiso decir con que tuviera cuidado con los autos pues tendrán que descubrirlo en el próximo capitulo y si tienen ideas para agregar a la historia no duden en comentar les aseguro todas las ideas serán tomadas en cuenta.**

**Hasta**** luego se despide nercinary **


	4. capitulo 4: un encuentro sorpresa

**Hola chicos cuanto tiempo es que he estado ocupada en toda la semana y no tenia tiempo de continuar el fic pero eso no importa lo bueno es que regrese y sin más continuo con el episodio que tendrá un nuevo personaje de mi invención bueno no completamente n_nU**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level- 5**

* * *

**Recapitulando**

Haruna: (que rara llamada, me pregunto quién habrá sido)

Kido: Haruna sucede algo? te noto pensativa

Haruna: 0_0! onichan no no me pasa nada son solo cosas mías, bueno me tengo que ir te veo mas tarde

Kido: si tu lo dices

**POV de Haruna**

Me pregunto de quien habrá sido esa llamada pero no puedo preocupar a mi onichan por tonterías como esa ya que se desconcentraría del campeonato y no quiero eso además seguro eran ese tipo de bromas que hacen por teléfono pero porque precisamente a mi si no saben mi nombre y donde estoy hospedada a excepción de mis padre y de mi hermanastro pero no creo que él me haga ese tipo de bromas ya que nunca me los ha hecho no desde que lo conozco además el está estudiando en el extranjero así que ha de estar muy ocupado para hacer este tipo de bromas.

**Fin del POV de Haruna**

Nadeshico: buenos días Haruna que tal amaneciste?

Haruna: uh! hola Nadeshico me sorprendiste

Nadeshico: estas bien te noto distraída

Haruna: no te preocupes estoy bien

Aki: Haruna que bueno que te encuentro me harías el favor de comprar estas cosas para el almuerzo

Haruna: si Aki con gusto

Nadeshico: si quieres yo te acompaño así no se te hará mucho peso

Haruna: claro, si tienes tiempo

Nadeshico: entonces vamos

(después de las compras)

Nadeshico: Aun no me creo de que ellos coman tanto

Haruna: es que como son jugadores tienen que estar bien alimentados y cada plato tiene las proteínas y minerales que ellos necesitan para su buen rendimiento

Nadeshico: valla haces sonar que siendo una de las gerentes del raimon sea duro

Haruna: umm no lo es una vez que te acostumbras

Nadeshico: pero la verdad es qu..(en ese momento le cae un balón en la cara)

Haruna: Nadeshico estas bien?

Nadeshico: ay eso si dolió (sentándose en el suelo con la nariz algo roja)

¿?: ( a lo lejos) eh perdonar pero me podrían pasar el balón

Nadeshico: (poniéndose de pie) oye primero di perdón a lo mucho no?

¿?:pero no es mi culpa de que tu cara atraviese el camino del balón (acercándose)

Nadeshico: pero esa no es … Makoto?

Makoto: ah? como sabes mi nombre

Nadeshico: que acaso no me reconoces?

Makoto: pues la verdad no

Haruna: Makoto tampoco te acuerdas de mi

Makoto: umm... ah! pero si es la pequeña Haruna

Haruna: si soy yo

Makoto: como no me voy a acordar de ti la entusiasta Haruna

Nadeshico: y de mi (con un puño levantando poco a poco)

Makoto: pues aun no

( en ese momento Nadeshico le tira un puñete a Makoto y lo manda a volar al estilo anime)

_**N/A: Makoto es un chico de la misma edad que Haruna no es uy alto tiene el cabello rubio oscuro ojos marrones claros a veces olvida algunas cosas pero después de eso es un amigo muy confiable que se le puede contar cualquier cosa y ademas es muy bueno con el balon ya que el considera el balón su mejor amigo es amigo de la infancia de Haruna y Nadeshico **_

Makoto: ah! la fuerte e impulsiva Nadeshico. Has cambiado tanto que ni te reconocí

Haruna: jajaja (risa fingida) pero que haces acá no te había visto desde que te habían adoptado

Nadeshico: lo ultimo que supe de ti fue de que estabas dando un espectáculo en Irlanda

Makoto: bueno así era pero al enterarnos de que en la isla liocott iba a celebrar el FFI nos vinimos para acá

Haruna: ah verdad de que tus padre adoptivos son unos cirqueros

Makoto: si vamos a tener un acto dentro de unas horas no quieren ir a ver?

Nadeshico: nos encantaría pero…

Haruna: tenemos que llevar esto a la posada

Makoto: no puede ser mucho(en eso ve las bolsa) uy no es mucho para dos chica n_nU

(las dos chicas se comienzan a reír)

Makoto: que he dicho algo gracioso

Haruna: piensas que esto es para nosotras jajjajaja

Nadeshico: jajjajaja valla que estas equivocado esto es para el equipo de fútbol

Makoto: que ustedes son gerentes 0_0

Nadeshico: Haruna si yo solo la vengo a ayudar

Makoto: enserio Haruna

Haruna: es que el equipo de Inazuma japón es muy bueno y no me resistí en ayudarlos

Makoto: aya ... QUE! ERES GERENTE DEL EQUIPO QUE REPRESENTA A JAPÓN

Nadeshico: a por favor Makoto no lo grites tan alto

Makoto: ES QUE ESO ME SORPRENDIÓ

Haruna: oh! pero no es para tanto hihihihi

(suena el celular de Nadeshico)

Nadeshico: ola?

Nadeshico: enserio?

Nadeshico: entiendo ahorita voy

Haruna: pasa algo malo?

Nadeshico: no pasa nada son solo cosas del trabajo

Makoto: eh? quien diría que Nadeshico trabajara

Nadeshico: bueno no es un trabajo, sino que ayudo a mi padre con sus investigaciones

Haruna: pero a Nadeshico le gusta tanto ayudar a su padre que también se incluye (dándole codazos al costado)

Nadeshico: jejejeje (con su mano detrás de la cabeza y algo avergonzada)

Makoto: ahhhhh!

Nadeshico:(viendo su reloj) vaya que tarde es lo siento Makoto pero tenemos que irnos

Haruna: verdad tengo que ayudar a preparar el almuerzo a los chicos

Makoto: ah! =( es una lastima después de habernos encontrado después de tiempo

Nadeshico: no te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar te lo aseguro

Haruna: si bueno nos vamos yendo matta ne

Nadeshico: bye bye

Makoto: sayonara

(después de correr por varias cuadras las chicas llegaron con tiempo de sobra a la posada )

Aki: por que tardaron tanto?

Haruna: gomen gomen es que nos encontramos con un viejo amigo y nos entretuvimos

Nadeshico: pero los chicos todavía están entrenando y todavía tienen tiempo de sobra

Aki: bueno a comenzar... Nadeshico por que no nos ayudas ya que tu también eres como parte del equipo

Nadeshico: 0/0 yo pero hace años que no cocino

Haruna: si Nadeshico cocinemos juntas como cuando eramos niñas

Nadeshico: esta bien -.-U

(30 minutos después)

Endo: vaya el entrenamiento de hoy si estuvo duro

Tsunami: si pero gracias a eso estamos mejorando verdad Tachimukai

Tachimukai: si pero todavía me falta mejorar mi técnica

Endo:no te impacientes de seguro la perfeccionaras

Kabeyama: ah! me muero de hambre me pregunto que habrán preparado de comer?

Aki: ya llegaron los chicos del entrenamiento

Haruna: de acuerdo iré a servir Nadeshico me ayudas?

Nadeshico: me gustaría pero tengo cosas que hacer

Aki: es una lastima bueno gracias por ayudarnos en la cocina

Nadeshico: cuando quieran n_n

(durante el almuerzo)

Fuyuka: ah! así que se encontraron con un amigo del orfanato

Haruna: si me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando Nadeshico lo menciono

Aki: y como se conocieron?

Haruna: a ver veamos ...

**Flashback **

se ve a Haruna y a Nadeshico jugando a las escondidas

Haruna: 1, 2, 3 aquí voy !

Nadeshico:(arriba de un árbol) esta vez no me encontrara

(en eso Nadeshico voltea y viene un balón volando y le cae en la cara provocando que se cayera del árbol)

Haruna: te encontré ahora cuentas tu y apropósito estas bien?

Nadeshico: si pero QUIEN ME TIRO ESA PELOTA EN LA CARA

Makoto:perdonar pero me pasan el balón

Nadeshico ah! quieres tu balón pues aquí lo tienes (y lo patea con tal fuerza que le cae un la cabeza de Makoto)

Makoto: cual es tu problema? (sobándose la cabeza)

Nadeshico: por lo menos discúlpate no?

Makoto: no es mi culpa de que estuvieras en el camino del balón

(Nadeshico y Makoto comenzaron a pelearse)

Haruna: bueno ya

Nadeshico y Makoto: tu no te metas

**Fin del Flashback **

Aki:ah! así se conocieron -_-U

Haruna: aunque al principio se llevaban mal con el tiempo nos convertimos en buenos amigos

Fuyuka: seria genial conocerlo se ve que le gusta el fútbol

Aki: si... y ahora que lo mencionas Nadeshico juega fútbol

Haruna: bueno hace tiempo jugaba ahora creo que no lo practica

Aki: es una pena

(al día siguiente en el entrenamiento matutino en las bancas del campo)

Aki: los chicos están mejorando mucho

Haruna: si tienes razón

Nadeshico: ola chicas

Aki: oh! ola Nadeshico

Haruna: que haces aquí creí que tenias cosas que hacer

Nadeshico: bueno así eran pero hubo un cambio de planes

Tsunami: aquí va Tachimukai

(tira el balón a la portería)

Tachimukai: bien! Maou The Hand

(casi logra perfeccionarla pero solo logra enviar el balón a una esquina encima de una colina donde se encontraba una sombra observando)

Tachimukai:¡CUIDADO!

(en eso la sombra hace un increíble tiro de regreso)

Makoto: juggling clown

Haruna y Nadeshico: 0_0!

(Tachimukai recibe el balón pero por su gran fuerza casi no lo para )

Tachimukai: arigato ese fue un gran tiro

Endo: hey tu también juegas fútbol

Makoto: si (en eso mira a las bancas) ah! pero si es Nadeshico y Haruna

(baja velozmente de la colina donde estaba mirando a abraza a sus amigas dejando a todos atónitos)

Makoto: no sabia que estaban acá

Nadeshico: pero se puede saber que haces aquí?

Makoto: es que...

Haruna: no me digas que te perdiste ¬¬

Makoto: jejeje

Endo: otonashi lo conoces

Haruna: es mi amigo de la infancia

Makoto: no me lo creo estoy frente al portero y capitán de la selección japonesa (con estrellas en los ojos)

Nadeshico: oh! vamos Makoto como si nunca hubieras visto un famoso (dándole una palmada en la espalda)

Kido: y se puede saber que hace el aquí?

Makoto: ah! bueno yo iba paseando por la isla con mi balón de fútbol pero de pronto apareció un ave y lo comencé a perseguir y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba por acá trate de irme por donde vine pero solo conseguí perderme mas así que pasaba por aquí cuando los vi practicar me que de sorprendido, la habilidad que tienen con el balón es fascinante

Haruna: onichan no te preocupes el es un gran amigo

Makoto: claro yo soy muy confiable ... Haruna porque lo llamas onichan

Nadeshico: si es que seras el es el hermano mayor de Haruna

Makoto: ehhhhhhhhhh! acaso es el del que Haruna hablaba

Haruna: bueno tampoco exageres n_nU

Nadeshico: verdad que tu no habías conocido a Kido

(Makoto se pone al frente de Kido)

Makoto: un placer conocerlo soy Makoto Adachi Harada

Kido: gusto en conocerte

( y entre platicas Nadeshico recibe una llamada)

Nadeshico: diga

Nadeshico: como es posible que haya escapado

Nadeshico: que no había suficientes pruebas

Nadeshico: que esta en esta isla

Nadeshico: de acuerdo mantegame informada adiós

Haruna: pasa algo

Nadeshico: nada malo realmente =/

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo esto es por compensar el que no haya subido el capitulo en toda la semana en realidad este capitulo lo iba a partir en dos pero luego seguí y seguí escribiendo y termino siendo uno espero que les guste quieren saber quien salio libre pues descubranlo en el próximo capitulo bye bye **


	5. capitulo 5: revelación parte 1

**bueno tengo buenas noticias y es que sali de vacaciones por un corto periodo de tiempo ya que mi colegio se esta preparando para el nuevo semestre y les están llegando solicitudes de alumnos nuevos y ni que decir de los alumnos de intercambio bueno para no aburrirlos aquí tienen la historia abran el ****telón**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 **

* * *

_**Anteriormente:**_

Nadeshico: diga

Nadeshico: como es posible que haya escapado

Nadeshico: que no había suficientes pruebas

Nadeshico: que esta en esta isla

Nadeshico: de acuerdo mantegame informada adiós

Haruna: pasa algo

Nadeshico: nada malo realmente =/

Makoto: pero que pasa aquí una llamada y ya te cambia el animo no?(apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Nadeshico)

Nadeshico: no me cambia el animo en lo absoluto (Tratando de no enojarse)

Haruna: bueno ya no peleen

Makoto: (volteando su mirada al campo de fútbol ) no es mi culpa que ella sea muy renegona e impulsiva

Nadeshico:(con arrugas en la frente) yo no soy renegona ni impulsiva

Makoto: si si lo eres (haciéndose el chistoso)

Nadeshico: si tratas de provocarme te ira muy mal (levantando su puño)

(los dos chicos comienzan a intercambiar palabras alsando la voz cada ve mas y mas alto dejando perplejos a los jugadores de Raimon como era posible que sean amigos si se llevaban tan mal? la mayoría de ellos se preguntaba mientras que en una colina una sombra misteriosa observaba a escondidas a Haruna)

¿?: tsk (murmuro alejándose del lugar)

Haruna:(viendo hacia la colina) _(_el que acabo de ver sera mi hermanastro?)

Kido: sucede algo Haruna

Haruna: no pasa nada onichan solo creí ver algo

Kido: estas segura?

Haruna: onichan me conoces mejor que nadie sabes que yo no te mintiria

Kido: pero si estas preocupada por algo no dudes en decírmelo

Haruna: hai onichan n_n

( en eso alguien interrumpe la conversación de los hermanos)

Nadeshico: AHORA SI ME VAS A CONOCER! (ya gritando)

Makoto: ASÍ PUES QUE TAL... EL RETO DE SIEMPRE (muy confiado)

Nadeshico: ACEPTO TU RETO

Haruna: aquí vamos otra vez -_-U

(Nadeshico y Makoto se pusieron en medio del campo de fútbol con el balón en medio de los dos el reto consistía en coger el balón y anotar 3 goles a la portería)

Makoto: lista Nadeshico

Nadeshico: tu sabes que nací lista

( y comenzó el reto Makoto se fue adelantando con el balón dribleando hacia la portería pero Nadeshico no se queda atrás y con una deslizada logra quitársela pero Makoto hace un movimiento)

Makoto: rebota sad clown ball ( la técnica consistía en confundir al jugador con pelotas en forma de payaso triste y logar quitarle el balón a Nadeshico)

Nadeshico: veo que lo has mejorado... pero ahora observa la mía

Nadeshico: ve tras el pursuit of criminal (consistía en que apareciera un automóvil de policía y perseguía al jugador hasta atropellarlo)

(Nadeshico recupera el balón y lanza el primer gol pero poco después Makoto le logra quitar el balón y anota y se pasaron así como 10 minutos hasta que Makoto tiene el balo y patea a la portería pero da en el palo y Nadeshico a parece y anota)

Nadeshico: y eso es para que aprendas a tratar a una dama

Makoto: ahh! perece que perdí

Haruna: pero fue en buen espectáculo

Kido: a juzgar por sus jugadas veo que son muy buenos en este deporte

Endo: si fue sorprendente como hacías el sad clown ball en verdad me sorprendí

Aki: Nadeshico enserio eres buena jugando fútbol

Nadeshico: bueno no es para tanto

Fuyuka: no enserio estuvo excelente tu fútbol

Aki: y dinos quien te enseño?

Nadeshico: 0_0 (con cierta tristeza) fue mi hermano

Aki: ah! tiene que ser muy talentoso

Fuyuka: y donde se encuentra? me gustaría conocerlo

Nadeshico: bueno el esta (apuntando arriba hacia el cielo) ahí jugando un fútbol con los ángeles

Aki: ay! cuanto lo siento no debí hacer esas preguntas

Fuyuka: yo también no quería ser entrometida

Nadeshico: no se preocupen estoy bien no hay ningún problema

Makoto: bueno antes de irme me gustaría entregarles esto (entradas para el circo)

Endo: enserio

Makoto: es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme dejado usar su campo

Endo: muchas gracias por supuesto que vamos todos

Makoto: ah! y esta es para ti Nadeshico

Nadeshico: que es?

Makoto: mira (en eso ríe malvadamente pero lo disimula)

(Nadeshico en cuanto abrió el sobre una rana salto a su cara)

Nadeshico: AHHH! QUITAMELA QUITAMELA YAAAAAAAAAAAA

Makoto: jajajajaja aun le dan miedo las ranas jajajjajaja

Haruna: no has cambiado nada Makoto n_nU

(al día siguiente después del entrenamiento en la habitación de Haruna)

Haruna: listo ahora si ya esta mejor

Kido:(tocando la puerta de la habitación de Haruna) perdona las molestias

Haruna: onichan pasa

Kido: que estas acomodando?

Haruna: es que mi cuarto estaba medio desarreglado y decidí ordenarlo

Kido: veo que te llevas bien con tus amigos del orfanato

Haruna: bueno ellos han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

Kido: me alegra de que hayas conseguido buenos amigos

Haruna: si me alegro de haberlos hecho mis amigos

(suena el celular de Haruna)

Haruna: seguro es Nadeshico (contestando el celular)

Haruna: ola?

¿?: ...

Haruna: hay alguien ahí?

¿?: ... protege a tu familia ( se corta la transmisión)

Haruna: eh?

Kido: que pasa Haruna

Haruna: creo que se han equivocado de numero

Kido: pero a juzgar por tu rostro veo que no es así

Haruna: es que... (en eso Nadeshico aparece de improviso en el cuarto)

Nadeshico: toc toc adivina quien llego?

Haruna: Nadeshico pero que haces aquí?

Nadeshico: que no lo sabes?

Haruna: saber que?

Nadeshico: Makoto nos invita a almorzar por el reto

Haruna: pero Makoto puede pagar un almuerzo?

Nadeshico: reto con apuestas tiene que pagar ademas yo le gane

Kido: en realidad solo fue suerte que el balón chocara con el palo

Nadeshico: si pero que mas da y bien Haruna que dices?

Haruna: bueno... de acuerdo ademas quiero escuchar las historias de Makoto

Nadeshico: entonces vamos

Kido: que les valla bien

Haruna: hasta luego onichan

Kido: hasta luego

(se ve a Haruna y a Nadeshico salir de la posada hacia el punto de reunión que seria en la zona cerca de Italia Makoto las estaba esperando en una esquina cuando derrepente Nadeshico encuentra una niña perdida)

Haruna: pobrecita

Nadeshico: mmm.. vallanse adelantando después los alcanzo

Makoto: estas segura

Nadeshico:si yo se la dirección del restaurante

Haruna: de acuerdo te vemos haya

Nadeshico: si

(se ve a Makoto y a Haruna conversando mientras esperan que la luz del semáforo cambie y cuando cambio los chicos se pusieron en marcha a cruzar pero un auto pasa a toda velocidad tratando de impactar contra Haruna pero Makoto logra desviarla pero fue demasiado tarde el auto choco contra los dos dejándolos tendidos en el suelo mientras su amiga Nadeshico presenciaba lo ocurrido a sus amigos)

Nadeshico: HARUNA! MAKOTO!

(fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de presenciar aquella escena pero alguien detrás de ella le dijo)

¿?: eso pasa cuando desobedecen al jefe (retirándose y confundiéndose entre la gente)

(en el hospital Nadeshico estaba esperando en la sala de espera que le dieran noticias de sus amigos en eso entra Kido, Endo, Goenji y Aki)

Aki: Nadeshico estas bien te notabas muy nerviosa cuando me llamaste

Kido: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO (casi en forma de amenaza) SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD

Nadeshico: Kido yo (rompiendo a llorar) gomen... GOMENASAI

Endo: Kido cálmate enfureciendote no resolverás las cosas

Goenji: Endo tiene razón tienes que calmarte

Doctor: familiares o amigos de Makoto

Nadeshico: yo soy su amiga

Doctor: tuvo mucha suerte su amigo por el impacto del auto pudo ser peor pero solo logro romperse el brazo

Nadeshico: uff que alivio pero Haruna

Doctor: están terminando de revisarla (se retira)

Nadeshico: arigato sensei

Kido: (casi impaciente ) porque tardan tanto

Goenji: Kido intenta calmarte

( en eso aparece Makoto con su brazo enyesado)

Makoto: tiene razón nada bueno saldrá si no te tranquilizas

Nadeshico:(abrazando a Makoto) que bueno (llorando) que bueno que no fue grave snif snif

Makoto: eso no iba a poder conmigo yo soy fuerte como un guerrero a si que no te preocupes

Nadeshico: no te hagas el valiente (llorando un poco mas calmada)

Makoto: Nadeshico (algo esta ocultando que no me quiere decir por la forma como habla se ve que es grave)

Doctor: familiares de la paciente Haruna

Kido: yo soy su hermano

Doctor: su hermana tuvo mucha suerte ya que no presenta heridas graves pero su pierna necesita una cirugía menor para estabilizar el hueso, esperaremos que la hinchazón baje para operarla

Kido: puedo ir a verla

Doctor: si ahorita esta en la habitación 301 con su permiso (se retira)

Nadeshico: hay que alivio (suspirando)

Makoto: ya ves lo de ella no ha sido grave

(en la cafetería Makoto y Nadeshico estaban tomando café mientras que Kido y Aki habían entrado en la habitación para ver a Haruna y Endo con Goenji se habían ido a darle las buenas noticias a los demás)

(En la cafetería)

Nadeshico: los dos de verdad tuvieron mucha suerte (mientras tomaba un poco de café)

Makoto: si... me puedes decir que esta pasando aquí

Nadeshico: (con cara ironica) que quieres decir con eso

Makoto: vamos Nadeshico tu no me engañas algo estas ocultando dímelo

Nadeshico: (lo piensa)

Makoto: si quieres ayudar a Haruna no lo hagas sola también confía en mi

Nadeshico: conoces a Kageyama Reji

Makoto: si mal lo recuerdo era el entrenador del instituto imperial

Nadeshico: si

Makoto: que tiene que ver el con el asunto

Nadeshico: el fue el maestro de kido

Makoto: enserio que genial

Nadeshico: no no lo es

Makoto: porque?

Nadeshico: el hizo daño a mucha gente

Makoto: a que te refieres?

Nadeshico: el con tal de ganar hace lo que sea no le importa pasar sobre otras personas o lastimarlas

Makoto: pero que tiene que ver con Haruna

Nadeshico: hace unos meses mi padre recibió una llamada anónima donde decía que Kageyama solo seguia las instrucciones de alguien pero que ese alguien era un completo desconocido y que planeaba hacer algo grande con el fútbol

Makoto: pero que tiene que ver Haruna con esto?

Nadeshico: hace años la familia de Haruna hizo un trato con un hombre cuya identidad desconocen pero algo salio mal en ese trato y ahora toda la familia Otonashi esta en peligro por eso enviaron a Haruna acá para esconderla mientras que se resuelven las cosas allá en japón pero lo que hace poco descubrí fue que Bayhan Garshield era quien manipulaba a Kageyama

Makoto: eh! el organizador del FFI

Nadeshico: eso mismo según los rumores Bayhan Garshield planea ocasionar una guerra

Makoto: valla valla

Nadeshico: pero lo peor es que tratan de presionar a Tuoya para que juegue en el equipo de el

Makoto: que te refieres al hermanastro de Haruna

Nadeshico: el quería llevársela a Brasil con el pero ella no quería ya que no había estado con Kido durante muchos años

Makoto: por eso te la encargo a ti

Nadeshico: yo le di mi palabra pero no la cumplí (presionando sus puños)

Makoto: no seas dura contigo misma tu solo hiciste lo que una sola persona podía hacer pero ahora ya tienes mi ayuda

Nadeshico: enserio Makoto me vas ayudar

Makoto: cualquiera que se meta con mis amigas se mete conmigo

Nadeshico: arigato Makoto n_n

Makoto: no hay por que agradecer

(en la habitación de Haruna ella estaba dormida con la pierna enyesada y con una venda sobre la cabeza)

Kido: Haruna que bueno que no fue nada grave (acariciando su cabeza)

Aki: emm iré por un café te traigo algo?

Kido: así estoy bien

(Aki sale de la habitación)

Kido: Haruna por favor despierta (sosteniendo su mano)

Haruna: umm onichan? (entre abría los ojos)

Kido: Haruna que bueno que despertaste

Haruna: onichan donde estamos? (con los ojos mas o menos abiertos)

Kido: en el hospital

Haruna: en el hospital? (en eso recuerda todo con respecto al accidente) ahhh! ( sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos)

Kido: Haruna estas bien? (un tanto nervioso)

Haruna: Makoto el esta bien?

Kido: si afortunadamente lo de el no fue tan grave

Haruna: que bueno (comienza a llorar)

Kido: Haruna porque lloras?

Haruna: es que es que tenia tanto miedo de no volverte a ver (abrazando a su hermano) creí que ese era el fin

Kido: Haruna (acaricia su cabeza y la hunde contra su pecho el sabia mas que nadie lo muy asustadiza que ella era)

(después de salir del hospital los chicos se dirigieron a la posada hasta que derrepente un chico de mas o menos 16 años se puso al frente de ellos)

¿?: así te haces llamar detective

Nadeshico:(murmurando) ay no

Makoto: Nadeshico el no se supone que estaba en Brasil (disimuladamente)

Nadeshico: eso es lo que me dijeron

Aki: disculpa quien eres?

¿?: te encargue a Haruna y no hiciste nada para impedir ese accidente

Kido: que relación tienes con ella?

¿?: ah!(con sonrisa algo sarcástica) abandona a su hermana 6 años y ahora quiere hacerse el responsable (diciéndolo de forma sacastica)

Nadeshico: basta Tuoya basta no digas mas

Kido: lo conoces

Nadeshico: si es el hermanastro de Haruna

* * *

**bueno aqui termino como estoy de vaca he hecho el fic un poco mas largo y como que me inspire también ¿como tomara Kido ese descubrimiento? ¿que hace Tuoya en la isla? descubranlo en el próximo capitulo bye bye **


	6. capitulo 6: revelación parte 2

**bueno a todas las personas que leen este fic GOMENASAI es que se supone que estoy de vacaciones pero he tenido que salir varias veces a reuniones y etc. etc. y la maldita inspiración se fue da vacaciones y me demore mucho en encontrarla asi que le pedí ayuda a nancy pero ella estaba en plenas festividades de su cole (estúpido aniversario) pero con el poco tiempo que tenia me ayudo por eso amiga arigato este fic es para ti espero que te guste ^_^ **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 **

* * *

REBOBINANDO:

Kido: que relación tienes con ella?

¿?: ah!(con sonrisa algo sarcástica) abandona a su hermana 6 años y ahora quiere hacerse el responsable (diciéndolo de forma sacastica)

Nadeshico: basta Tuoya basta no digas mas

Kido: lo conoces

Nadeshico: si es el hermanastro de Haruna

Aki y Kido: 0_0 EHHHHHHHH!

Makoto: a poco no lo sabían

Kido y Aki giraban su cabeza en señal de negación

Nadeshico: a verdad que el estaba en brasil durante el torneo frontier

Makoto: ah y por eso no pudo presentarlo

Nadeshico: ¿pero que haces aquí creí que aun estabas en brasil?

Tuoya: es que ... (tenia una mueca de preocupación)

Nadeshico: no me digas que

Tuoya: yo...

(en eso aparece el capitán de la selección brasileña Mac Roniejo )

Roniejo: Tuoya (gritando) apúrate que el entrenador esta llamando

Tuoya: esta conversación no a terminado aquí

Nadeshico: Tuoya (murmuro)

(Tuoya y Roniejo se alejaron poco a poco del hospital)

Kido: Nadeshico me puedes explicar que pasa acá?

Nadeshico: lo que pasa es que (con tono nervioso)

Makoto: uy se nos hace tarde, lo sentimos pero Nadeshico me prometió mostrarme algo (agarra de la muñeca a Nadeshico y salen disparados a quien sabe donde dejando a Kido y Aki perplejos)

Nadeshico: arigato Makoto ( respirando agitadamente)

Makoto: no hay porque (también respirando agitadamente) pero crees que es mejor no decirle nada a Kido?

Nadeshico: si es lo mejor

Makoto: valla que situación tan complicada

Nadeshico: todo hubiera sido mejor si ella no se hubiera unido al club de fútbol (pensó en voz alta)

Makoto: pero que tonterías dices (agarrando de los hombros a Nadeshico con ambas manos) si Haruna no se hubiera unido al club de fútbol jamas se hubiera vuelto a re encontrar con su hermano ni conmigo ni contigo verdad?

Nadeshico: de que me hablas?

Makoto: Haruna me contó que tu ayudaste a Goenji durante la batalla contra el instituto alíen

Nadeshico: verdad ahí me re encontré con Haruna después de muchos años...

**Flashback** _(N/A para mas información ver el capitulo 53)_

( después de el partido contra el nuevo equipo de epsilon)

Goenji: gracias entrenadora

Entrenadora: no se de que me estas hablando

Goenji: si no me hubiera sacado del equipo en ese momento de seguro me hubiera involucrado con esos sujetos

Endo: que quieres decir

Detective Onigawara: Veras hay una razón por la que Goenji tuvo que desaparecer y eso era porque su hermana estaba en peligro

(en eso una chica de cabello morado atado por una cola de caballo aparece detrás del detective)

¿?: es por eso que le pedimos que se escondiera

Endo: y quien eres tu?

Nadeshico: permiteme presentarme Nadeshico Sakamoto

Haruna: 0_0!

Goenji: es una de las ayudantes del detective que me ayudo durante mi estadía aquí

Nadeshico: no digas eso que también Hijikata ayudo

Hijikata: no me agradezcas ya que solo lo tome como un favor

Goenji: no digas eso que si no hubiera sido por ustedes dos yo no habría perfeccionado mi técnica

Hijikata y Nadeshico: no es para tanto

Haruna: así que eres una de las ayudante del detective?

Nadeshico: si em... 0_0! Haruna (corriendo a abrazarla) cuanto tiempo sin verte

Todos: 0_0 eh!

Haruna: creí que estabas en Tokio con tu padre

Nadeshico: me pidió que ayudara a uno de sus amigos

Haruna: enserio?

Endo: Otonashi la conoces

Haruna: si, es una de mis mejores amigas

Nadeshico: hola tu debes ser el capitán del equipo de Raimon (extiende su mano en señal de saludo) un placer

Endo: igual

Natsumi: y dinos tu y Haruna desde cuando se conocen?

Nadeshico: um... la conozco desde que eramos chicas

Haruna: si Nadeshico a sido una de mis mejores amigas desde que estaba en el orfanato

Nadeshico: bueno no es para tanto

Haruna: no digas eso ya que tu me defendías de los bravucones

Nadeshico: ya basta que me vas hacer sonrojar 0/0

Todos: jajaja

Haruna: ven te quiero presentar a alguien (jalando del brazo a Kido)

Haruna: te presento a mi hermano Yutto Kido

Nadeshico: eh!

Kido: un placer conocerte (extendiéndole su mano)

Nadeshico: (saliendo del shock) el placer es mio

**Fin del Flashback**

Nadeshico: Makoto te cuento una cosa

Makoto: que?

Nadeshico: cuando Haruna me presento a su hermano sentía unas ganas de golpearlo

Makoto: porque?

Nadeshico: por la manera en que ignoro a Haruna por 6 largos años yo solo podía ver como ella lo extrañaba todo el tiempo pero poco después ella me contó que el había hecho todos esos sacrificios para volver a estar con ella lastimosamente el único que no entendió eso fue Tuoya

Makoto: eh? porque lo dices?

Nadeshico: Tuoya se tuvo que ir a Brasil días antes de que Haruna comenzara la secundaria

Makoto: pero Haruna y Kido se reconciliaron durante las finales de distrito verdad?

Nadeshico: Tuoya no perdona a Kido por toda la tristeza que había tenido que pasar Haruna

Al día siguiente se ve a Sakuma y a Kido practicando en una cancha de basketbol

Sakuma y Kido: doble boost (encestando la pelota en la canasta)

iban caminando por una calle cuando en una cuadra se encontraron con Fudo y con...

* * *

**bueno aquí termina mi capitulo derrepente no sea tan extenso pero algo es algo con quien estaria Fudo si quieren saber la respuesta tendrán que esperar al prox. capitulo bye bye **


	7. capitulo 7: una visita y un encuentro

**konichiwa mimna como han estado yo bueno he estado ocupada con mis tareas y examen ya que como es fin de año tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones o sino me quitan el Internet y eso me pondría triste T_T pero bueno sin mas interrupciones el capitulo**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5**

* * *

**Anteriormente: **

Al día siguiente se ve a Sakuma y a Kido practicando en una cancha de basketbol

Sakuma y Kido: doble boost (encestando la pelota en la canasta)

iban caminando por una calle cuando en una cuadra se encontraron con Fudo y con...

Kido: ese no es Fudo

Sakuma: que esta haciendo acá?

Kido: Sakuma mira (mirando un poco mas adelante de Fudo)

Sakuma: no puede ser es...

Kido: Kageyama

(mas adelante había una persona de cabellos amarillos y lentes oscuros saliendo de un edificio y entrando a un auto)

Sakuma: Kido estas seguro que es él

Kido: estoy seguro lo conozco desde que era pequeño

Sakuma: no es posible que hace el aquí

Kido: es lo que vamos averiguar

(iban a cruzar cuando un autobús se atravesó impidiendo el paso pero para cuando se fue Kageyama ya no estaba ni Fudo por lo que Sakuma y Kido decidieron buscar cerca de ahí y no tardaron en encontrar a Fudo)

Kido: FUDO'!

Fudo: (volteando) que quieren

Sakuma: que haces aquí

Fudo: tsk a ustedes que les importa

Sakuma: contesta Fudo

Fudo: solo les diré que no se metan en mis asuntos (y se va del lugar)

al ver que Fudo no iba a dar las respuestas que ellos querían Sakuma y Kido decidieron separarse y tratar de buscar algun indicio que los lleve a Kagellama pero nada se recorrieron casi todo el lugar pero fue inútil era como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Mientra tanto en el hospital Liocott...

Nadeshico: (tocando la puerta) adivina quien te va sacar del aburrimiento

Haruna: Nadeshico

Nadeshico: hola como has amanecido?

Haruna: bien aunque ahora estoy muy aburrida

Nadeshico: pues no te debes de preocupar ya me contaron de que dentro de dos dias te operan

Haruna: y dime que haces acá creí que tenias trabajo que hacer?

Nadeshico: así era pero pasaba por acá y se me ocurrió venir a visitarte

Haruna: has ido a ver a los chicos?

Nadeshico: bueno ahora he dejado a Makoto ayudando a Tachimukai

Haruna: encerio?

Nadeshico: tu sabes que a Makoto le gusta ayudar por eso no se puede estar quieto

Haruna: tienes razón jajajaja

Nadeshico: jajaja

Haruna: (agarrando su celular) es muy extraño

Nadeshico: que?

Haruna: es que no he recibido ninguna llamada

Nadeshico: (abriendo los ojos)

Haruna: Tuoya-nii me prometió llamarme todos los días

Nadeshico: no te preocupes de seguro ha de estar ocupado y no habrá tenido tiempo

Haruna: tu crees?

Nadeshico: te lo aseguro-no le puedo decir que él esta aquí- por mientras que tal si jugamos con las cartas

Haruna: te trajiste tus cartas hasta acá?(de forma sarcástica)

Nadeshico: no hay nada de malo con traer algo de diversión o si?

Haruna: no, pero yo lo varageo

Nadeshico: esta bien ¬¬

En la posada...

Makoto: listo?

Tachimukai: listo

Makoto: juggling clown

Tachimukai: Maou The Hand (casi pero no lo logra y la pelota le cae en la cara y el cae al suelo)

Makoto: estas bien?

Tachimukai: si lo estoy (levantándose) debe haber alguna manera de perfeccionarla

todos: mmmm...

(suena un celular)

Makoto: diga?... si...deacuerdo

Tsunami:que pasa?

Makoto: lo siento pero debo volver al parecer me necesitan

Tachimukai: no hay problema, gracias por la ayuda

Makoto: bueno me voy (corriendo hacia la salida)

Kogure: genial ahora con uno menos como lo vamos a ayudar

Kurimatsu: y si todos tiramos al mismo tiempo?

Kabeyama: es imposible que las pueda parar todas

Kogure: yo se como y si...(murmurándoles a todos menos a Tachimukai)

Tachimukai: que estarán planeando-bien estoy listo

Kogure: espera un minuto... y bien (dirigiéndose a los demás)

Tsunami: podría funcionar...bien intentemoslo... Tachimukai estas listo?

Tachimukai: cuando gusten

Tsunami: bien... tonto

Tachimukai: eh?

Kurimatsu: fracasado

Kogure: débil

Kabeyama: sin talento

Tachimukai: (enfureciéndose)

Tsunami: parece que lo estamos logrando

Kogure: si... tarado debilucho sin talento no sirves para nada

Tachimukai: AH! (casi lo logra pero...)

Tsunami: ya lo va a lograr... 0_0! que paso?

Tachimukai: (sentado en pisicion fetal haciendo círculos en la arena) yo también tengo sentimientos saben

Kabeyama: pobre se ha deprimido

Kurimatsu: no sera porque Kogure dijo demás

Todos: (mirando a Kogure)

Kogure: derrepente se me paso un poco

Tsunami: un poco (de modo sarcástico)

Tachimukai: no importa vamos a seguir entrenando

Tsunami: esa es la actitud

Mientras que ellos ayudaban a Tachimukai con su técnica los demás estaban entrenando pero Kido,Sakuma y Fudo no estaban concentrados y eso lo notó Endo y el entrenador.

El entrenador decidió sacar a Kido,Sakuma y Fudo de la práctica pero durante un descuido Fudo desapereció...

Aki: chicos han visto a Fudo?

Kido: que no esta aquí?

Aki: no, no lo veo por ninguna parte

Sakuma: (pensando en eso abre los ojos) Kido derrepente se fue a reunirse con él

Kido: seguramente, ven vamos a seguirlo no puede a ver ido muy lejos

Por suerte alcanzaron a Fudo quien estaba tomando el autobús en eso Sakuma y Kido entran para hacerle las debidas preguntas a Fudo pero en eso tambien entra Endo que los había visto distraídos decidió averiguar loa que pasaba

Endo: que es lo que pasa acá?

Kido: lo que pasa es...(le cuenta todo lo sucedido a Endo)

Endo: por esa razón no estaban concentrados durante la practica

Sakuma: lo único que sospechamos es que Fudo puede estar de lado de Kageyama por eso lo seguimos

Endo: tu que piensas al respecto Kido

Kido: yo digo que hay que tenerlo vigilado

Endo: esta bien

Fudo: (solo miraba con fastidio a los chicos) tsk

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

Nadeshico: flor de corazón (orgullosa de mostrar su baraja de cartas)

Haruna: -_-lll creo que perdí otra vez

Nadeshico: nadie me supera (sintiéndose victoriosa)

Makoto: al menos que digan la palabra perdedora ahí si te desconcentras

Haruna y Nadeshico: AH!

Makoto: que que pasa (viendo a todos lados) acaso vieron un fantasma

Haruna: no pero nos sorprendiste

Makoto: ah! que bueno creí que era un fantasma o algo asi

Nadeshico: PERO PREPÁRATE PARA SER UNO (agarrando la silla en la cual estaba sentada con una aura oscura a su alrededor)

Makoto: nya me quiere atacar (en forma de burla)

Nadeshico: ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA (echando humo)

Makoto comenzó a correr por la habitación mientras era seguido por Nadeshico que no paraba de correr detrás de él hasta sonó el celular de alguien

Nadeshico: diga...si...entiendo voy enseguida

Haruna: te tienes que ir ahora

Nadeshico: si pero no te preocupes mañana regreso

Makoto: jijijiji (de forma maligna)

Nadeshico: DE QUE TE RÍES

Makoto: de nada (de forma mal disimulada)

Nadeshico: SI TE APARECES MAÑANA TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ

Makoto: si no has podido matarme ahora como lo vas hacer mañana

* * *

**bueno este capitulo a estado corto pero no me culpen a mi culpen al colegio por tenerme ocupada pero no se preocupen en cuanto me desocupe subiré el próximo episodio que estará mas emocionante que este ¿que estará tramando Makoto? ¿Haruna descubrirá que su hermanastro esta en la isla? ¿qué hace Kageyama en la isla? todas estas respuestas serán respondidas en el próximo ****capitulo**

**Ja ne! **


	8. capitulo 8: la maldición de Kageyama

**buenas buenas soy yo así es después de mucho tiempo he vuelto porque me fui se podría decir que familia+festividades+tiempo familiar =estar de aquí para allá sin poder descansar y estado todo el mes visitando a mis parientes y ni un momento para escribir que bueno que llevo conmigo mi cuaderno de inspiración sino me hubiera vuelto loca ah -_-ll bueno a comenzar con el fic**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5**

* * *

_Anteriormente: _

Nadeshico: diga...si...entiendo voy enseguida

Haruna: te tienes que ir ahora

Nadeshico: si pero no te preocupes mañana regreso

Makoto: jijijiji (de forma maligna)

Nadeshico: DE QUE TE RÍES

Makoto: de nada (de forma mal disimulada)

Nadeshico: SI TE APARECES MAÑANA TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ

Makoto: si no has podido matarme ahora como lo vas hacer mañana

(se ve a Nadeshico salir del cuarto de Haruna)

Nadeshico: bien ahora podemos hablar con mas tranquilidad (con el celular en la mano)

¿?: no sabia que tuvieras amigos tan laberintosos (en la otra linea)

Nadeshico: no son laberintosos solo algo escandalosos

¿?: bueno vallamos al grano tengo información que me dice que Kageyama esta en la isla

Nadeshico: ¿que como es posible? creí que se le había perdido el rastro por Italia

¿?: pues al parecer no la ultima información que me dieron fue que se habían cambiado al entrenador de Italia

Nadeshico: gracias por la información

¿?: oye no por nada somos amigas, adiós te veo mas tarde

Nadeshico: si te veo mas tarde y que tengas buen viaje (corta la llamada)

Nadeshico: con que cambiaron al entrenador de Italia hmmm parece que tendré que irme a ver a la selección italiana

(_ya por las aeras italianas_)

Se ve al equipo de Orpheus entrenando duramente pero alguien faltaba el entrenador todos estaban entrenando hasta que al frente del lugar de donde entrenaban se estaciono una limusina de color negro todos pensaron que era el entrenador pero al ver el hombre que bajaba de la limusina se dieron cuenta que no era el pero después vieron que ese hombre se sentó en la banca del entrenador todos estaban extrañados ya que nadie conocía a esa persona

Fidio: disculpe pero en esa banca solo se puede sentar el entrenador

¿?: pues para que vean yo soy su nuevo entrenador

Fidio: pero no hemos recibido ningún comunicado diciendo que va haber un cambio de entrenador

¿?: pues (mostrandoles una carta)

Fidio: imposible es una carta de la asociación de fútbol de Italia

¿?: pues según esto yo soy el nuevo entrenador Sr.K y mi primera orden es el de que están despedidos

Todos: QUE!

Sr. K: ahora el nuevo equipo que representara a Italia sera el equipo K (apareciendo detrás de él varios jugadores con una capucha encima) y comenzaremos con nuestra practica así que váyanse

Fidio: me resulta muy difícil creer que ellos sean mejores que nosotros cuando ni siquiera fueron seleccionados

Sr.K: como entrenador tengo que decidir quienes deben ser de la selección

Fidio: esta diciendo que ellos son mejores que nosotros

Sr. Entonces les daré una oportunidad

Fidio: oportunidad?

Sr.K: vamos a tener un partido aquí mañana para decidir quien va a representar a Italia el que gane representara a Italia (con una sonrisa malévola)

Fidio: esta bien

Sr. K: pero por ahora el equipo K entrenara aquí así que salgan

(ya afuera)

Fidio: bien ahora tenemos que busca un lugar para entrenar

Blassi: me pregunto que haría nuestro capitán

Fidio: pues él es es quien habla y se que él vendrá cuando estemos listos

Blassi: tienes razón

Fidio: por ahora separemonos para encontrar un lugar para entrenar

Todos: si

(todos se separaron para buscar en donde entrenar mientras tanto en otra parte del aera italiana)

Nadeshico: ah! (suspirando) en donde entrenara la selección italiana (diciéndolo para si misma) pero nada gano quejando tengo que esforzarme jejeje creo que soné como el capitán hum ese no es él capitán de la selección italiana ¿que hará acá debería estar entrenado? (pensó mientras comenzaba acercarse a él)

Fidio: un lugar para entrenar tengo que encontrar uno (pensó para si) ah! (sorprendido)

Nadeshico: perdona te asuste

Fidio: solo un poco me sorprendiste

Nadeshico: jejeje pero dime ¿que hace el capitán de la selección italiana aquí no deberían estar entrenando?

Fidio: deberíamos pero surgió un problema

Nadeshico: ya veo si buscan un lugar para entrenar hay uno por allá pero no es muy grande

Fidio: en cerio?

Nadeshico: si solo esta a dos cuadras de aca

Fidio: muchas gracias (corriendo hacia el lugar indicado por Nadeshico)

Nadeshico: de nada (mientras lo veía alejarse) pero que tonta porque no le pregunte la razón -_-lll debo de concentrarme mas en mis cosa ahh (lanzando un gran suspiro)

(mas tarde cerca de una fuente)

Fidio: ¡CHICOS! (dirigiéndose donde estaban algunos jugadores)

Blassi: y ¿has tenido suerte?

Fidio: si,he encontrado un lugar para entrenar

Blassi: de verdad?

Fidio: no es muy grande pero a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes ¿verdad?

Blassi: pues en ese caso iré a llamar a los demás (dijo esto mientras se levantaba)

pero en ese momento Blassi pasa junto a un árbol y este cae pero logra escibarlo pero igual resulta lastimado por lo cual tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia para que lo revisaran

Fidio: _pero ¿que es lo que a pasado?_ _por suerte la reacción rápida de Blassi que pudo escibar y se salvo de una lesión más grave pero como haremos sin nuestro portero titular _(pensó para si mismo)

en eso llega Angelo corriendo a toda velocidad

Angelo: estamos en problemas

Fidio: que quieres decir

Angelo: lo que pasa es que ...

Angelo le contó a todos que loa mayoría de los jugadores habían tenido un accidente y que la mayoría había salido lastimado y que no podrían jugar contra el equipo de Mr. K

Fidio: imposible, ¿todos estarán bien?

En el hospital ( casi en la entrada)

Nadeshico: ah (suspirando) me encontré con el capitán pero no me dio tiempo de hablar (pensó) ni-san si estas ahí porfa porfa has que me vuelva a encontrar con el si (con ojos suplicantes dirigidos al cielo)-siguió caminando hasta que se topo con varios chicos de uniformes azul con un escudo en el pecho-podrá ser-se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos y se encontró con el capitán se iba acercar para hablar con pero escucho su conversación

Angelo: Fidio ¿ están bien?

Fidio: es igual todos tiene lastimaduras leves

Angelo: entonces no podremos jugar bien el partido de representantes

Fidio: si-_lo que me parece extraño es que todos se hallan lesionado justo en estos momentos sólo somos 7 contándome a mi no podremos dar mucha pelea ya que nuestro portero de reserva también esta lastimado ¿que es lo que debo hacer?- _(pensó para sus adentros)

Nadeshico (desde su escondite no muy lejos de ahí): con que el equipo de Italia tiene la mayoría de jugadores lastimados esto me huele raro sera mejor que los siga

Todos se estaban dirigiendo a la posada para pensar en una manera de solucionar las cosas todos iban adelante y Fidio estaba atrás del grupo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando derrepente pasan en frente de un montón de madera apilada que después que pasaran todos iban a caer encima de Fidio con suerte él logra esquivar la mayoría pero uno estaba a punto de caerle encima pero...

Todos: FIDIO!

Nadeshico (desde su escondite): le va a caer (tapándose los ojos)

Pero en eso alguien chutea el balón en el angulo exacto y logra desviar la dirección de la madera para cuando se disperso el humo se vio que Fidio con un balón en las manos

Angelo: Fidio

Fidio: este balón desvió la dirección de la madera supongo que debo las gracias (dirigiendo su mirada a...)

Endo: ¿te encuentras bien?

Fidio: Endo Mamoru, si todo gracias a él

Endo: me sorprende que hallas sabido que que se estaba cayendo, como se esperaba de Kido

Fidio: ¿él esta en tu equipo verdad?

Endo: si, él es mi mejor amigo

Nadeshico: _¿que hacen Endo y los demás aquí? _(pensó escondida)

Ya en un ligar mas alejado Endo y los demás estaban charlando mientras Nadeshico los seguía sin que se diesen cuenta y escucho una parte de la conversación que la dejo inquietante

Sakuma: estas pensando mucho en eso es imposible que Sr. K se Kageyama

Kido: tienes razón olvida lo que dije

Endo: sin embargo aun les falta 4 jugadores para el partido si tan sólo um (pensó un poco) que tal si nosotros nos unimos al equipo de Fidio

Fidio: eh?

Endo: lo que Sr. K quiere ver son sus habilidades

Fudo: si eso quieren háganlo pero yo he venido aquí con un solo objetivo

Kido: nosotros también

Endo: Kido

Sakuma: lo sentimos pero nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar a Kageyama

Endo: Chicos

Fidio: no importa con solo ver que nos quieres ayudar es suficiente

Endo: pero Fidio

Fidio: esto es un problema que solo le concierne a Italia

Endo: esta bien, buena suerte

Después todo se fueron yéndose cada uno con su grupo

Nadeshico: es posible que Kido ya sepa que Kageyama ya esta en la isla tengo que encontrarlo antes que él

* * *

**ok ok se que me tarde pero por lo menos ya lo subi encerio no me maten mi vida ahora es un alboroto pero a medida que pase el tiempo tratare de subir mas capitulos si es que la inspiracion no se me va bueno hasta la proxima Jane **


End file.
